


Starlight

by det395



Series: Map to the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: Feelings are hard to understand amidst miscommunication, uncertainty, and a war that threatens the entire universe.Or, a handful of short, missing scenes from TROS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss/Rey, it's mostly just poe/finn with a hint of lesbianism like all good stories should have
Series: Map to the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592311
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**_Pasaana_ **

Poe bumps shoulders with Finn. It makes Finn's feet slide sideways down the hill of sand, filling his boots with granulated rocks that dig into his heel. He shoots a glare up at him. 

Poe ignores it. “You’re really not gonna tell me your secret?” He asks, putting a hand up to block the glaring sun. 

“You’re not gonna hear it before I tell Rey,” Finn whispers.

“Why?”

“Because! Now shush, or she’s going to bother me about it.”

“I can hear you,” Rey yells, still trekking forward with intent. “And I still want to know!”

Finn drops his head down and stares at his feet where the sand kicks up and lingers in the air like a fog. He then leans right into Poe’s ear and Poe stops in his tracks.

“Just let me talk to her about it first, alright? You’ll know next.”

Finn pats his back and walks off. Poe stands there for a moment, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

-

**_Kijimi_ **

“C’mon, man!” Finn yells, against all better judgement. He feels Rey’s cautioning hand on his arm but he doesn’t look at her. 

His eyes are on the back of Poe’s head, where he hangs back with Zorii. They stand close, their hands touching while they look down at something. Finn cranes his head to see but straightens when Poe finally turns and runs with them.

He focuses on pumping his legs to replace the confusion he feels, the strength and adrenaline get him to the ship in no time at all. Poe is jumping in his seat, leaning forward with his eyebrows furrowed while Finn rushes to the seat next to him. 

Poe is in full concentration mode, his teeth clenched and his eyes piercing forward, his entire body poised to speed into the darkness. 

Finn lets him concentrate for about a minute, making sure they’ve accomplished a safe getaway before he clears his throat. He notices the stumble in Poe's shoulders as he comes back into reality. He looks back and forth between Finn and the expanse of stars in front of him.

“Hm?” He says.

“So.” Finn shrugs like it’s obvious. 

Silence follows. He looks over and grumbles at the smirk now on Poe’s face. He turns away, telling himself that Poe can’t read his mind, he’s just teasing like he always does. He keeps his head turned so the warmth on his cheeks doesn’t show.

Poe doesn’t say anything. Finn turns back and tries again.

“Well? What was it she gave you?” Finn asks outright.

Poe slowly digs in his pocket and pulls out a small medallion. “Our one-way ticket onto the Star Destroyer.”

“Zorii gave you that?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“She didn’t seem to like you that much.”

“We made up.” Poe gives that smirk again and Finn immediately looks away. He’s not in the mood right now. 

“We just need to be wary about who we trust. If this is a tracker or something, we’ll be—”

“I liked her,” Rey butts in. She puts a hand on the back of Poe’s seat. “That’s great news,” she says.

Poe nods at her, then throws the medallion in the air proudly before catching it and stuffing it in his pocket. He has one hand on the joystick and eyes back on Finn.

“Yeah. We can trust Zorii.”

“Great,” Finn mutters, crossing his arms. He feels a hand on his arm but doesn’t look over. It’s too big to be Rey’s, too familiar to doubt it’s intent. The strong fingers rub his shoulder comfortingly before dropping.

He looks back just as Poe focuses on the journey ahead of them with a small smile.

-

**_Leaving Kef Bir_ **

Finn walks into the control room with a confident pep in his step and a dazzling smile. He doesn’t say anything, he just squats down on the chair next to Poe and grins at the ground. He feels like he’s in a dream.

Poe doesn’t say anything, but when Finn looks up he finds his gaze drawn on him in deep anticipation, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip. 

“She was one, too,” Finn finally says, dumbly.

Poe tilts his head in question.

“Jannah. TZ-1719.” Finn laughs and shakes his head. “I never knew there were more who escaped. But there were, and she...she had that _feeling._ ”

“What feeling?” Poe asks, his jaw clearly locked.

Finn watches him for a moment, confused by the tension he sees. 

“It’s...nevermind. Just, she understands me. I wasn’t the only one. There could be more, too, you reckon? Like, more deserters that we haven’t found yet.” Finn looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah,” Poe says immediately. “Yeah. There’s gotta be people as good as you.”

“Yeah, right?” Finn nods enthusiastically. 

Poe tilts his head, watching him fondly. He rubs at something on his hand. 

Finn stands abruptly and Poe stares up at him.

“Oh, I need to ask her if she did that training…” he laughs like its an inside joke. “Just, I’ll be right back.” He jogs out of the room as fast as he came in.

-

**_The Resistance Base_ **

Finn spins around at a hand on his back. Every one of his movements is fast, fuelled by excitement and adrenaline, his heart beating in time to the rush of footsteps around him. Ships are already booting up and emitting that subtle electric buzz, but here Poe is, staring at him.

“General,” Poe nods his head and tries to keep the smile off his face. It’s already the fourth time they’ve made this joke.

“General,” Finn repeats, letting himself smile nervously.

Poe grabs his arms and yanks him forward. His arms squeeze tight over Finn’s bulky clothing and his face goes right into his neck, which is probably damp and smelling of sweat but he doesn’t seem to care. Finn links his own arms behind Poe’s waist to hold him tight. 

For just a moment, he feels calm. He breathes in deeply while Poe sighs out. 

Poe pulls back and Finn is so sure he’s going to say something, he stares in anticipation with his voice caught in his throat. He raises his eyebrows, a silent beg for Poe to spit it out, but Poe shifts his eyes back and forth then looks away completely.

Poe reaches up and puts his hand on Finn’s cheek for a moment, then he nods and walks off in a jog. Finn bounces on his heels before turning towards the entrance of the ship he’s going on with Jannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Resistance Base, post-battle_ **

There are arms all around Finn. They squeeze him so tight, there’s no way he could get out even if he wanted to. It works out, he wants to stay right here in this moment, swapping sweat and tears, bumping into each other’s bruises as his friends cling onto his neck.

He feels Rey shaking and he squeezes her tighter. Poe’s hand, that was just latched onto the back of his neck, moves to wrap around Rey’s arm. A little awkwardly, given that Finn is right in the middle of them. The hand moves up to the back of his neck again and it’s not super easy to breathe, which is just fine right now.

Rey is first to pull away and look up at Finn and Poe. Finn keeps his hand wrapped around Poe’s waist. Because he can, because he feels rather invincible right now. Poe puts his hand back around his shoulder and leans his weight right into a bruise on Finn’s hip, but he puts up with it. The pain doesn’t feel bad right now, not at all. 

He directs his attention back to Rey. His heart is fluttering uncontrollably, unable to handle the hug from this pilot on his shoulder and the sudden emotion in his best friend’s eyes all at once. His mouth is in a permanent smile, even as he sees tears blur his vision.

“Thank you,” Rey says, looking back and forth between them. She squeezes her lips together.

“Told you you’d need us,” Poe jokes.

She nods. “I did. I needed your help. And your friendship.”

“I hope you know that you deserve it all. And we’re always here for you. No matter what,” Finn says, feeling Poe nod against him. 

“We’ll be here,” Poe says. He looks over at Finn. “General,” he says, quietly, with a sparkle in his eyes.

“General,” Finn repeats back, nodding. It’s hard to look away from Poe’s eyes once he’s started. 

“Generals,” Rey says, laughing silently. 

Finn is smiling at her when something catches Rey’s eyes. He looks behind them, moving with Poe to see Zorii standing there. Poe lifts his hand in a wave but Zorii just stares at Rey with a dazzling smile. 

“Huh,” Poe mutters, so quiet only Finn can hear.

Zorii walks over and puts her hand on Rey’s shoulder. 

“Rey, it’s been a pleasure to meet you,” Zorii says. Rey stares up at her, mouth open in a lazy smile.

“And to reconnect,” she adds on, looking back at Poe for a moment. She drops her hand finally and walks on with a smile.

Finn feels something in his stomach. It’s a happiness, a belonging, and a safety that he’s only felt sparsely through his life. He never wants to lose this feeling, and he’s starting to realize how to find it. He pulls his arms tighter around Poe.

“Don’t forget, you deserve everything, Rey,” he whispers, looking in her eyes.

She nods, eyes wet again. 

“You, too. Both of you.” She looks between them, a dimple popping into her cheek.

She looks down, her smile faltering for a second.

“Leia,” she says. “She was in her quarters when she…?”

Poe and him nod slowly. 

“I need to… alone,” she points back to the base, her eyebrows furrowing closed as she tried to hold it together.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Poe says.

“Find us when you’re ready,” Finn adds on.

She backs up slowly with one last smile before turning quickly and jogging away. 

And they continue to stand there, arms tight around each other until she’s out of their view. Slowly, they pull back. It’s quieter, but there are still people around them, hugging and talking and kissing in celebration. They look at each other.

Finn clears his throat. “Well, that old flame seems to be done,” he says.

“Oh, Zorii? Yeah. I suppose so,” he chuckles bashfully.

“It’s just too bad,” Finn says, smiling. 

“There were others, too, who I haven’t had a chance to reconnect with. Women. And, well, men. But I don’t want to reconnect with any of them.” Poe says. He’s nervous, Finn realizes. As cocky as the admission sounds, here Poe is, staring into his eyes with a question.

Finn nods repeatedly because he can’t quite keep still. He makes himself look back at Poe.

"And you? You're not in love with Rey? Or Jannah?"

"What? You think I... no! I’ve never, uh,” he coughs. “The First Order wasn’t a great place to meet people, so, I haven’t even, well…”

“Hey, that’s okay,” he says. He points his thumb behind his shoulder. “Walk with me?”

Finn nods and falls in line with Poe. His feet shake, only slightly, but he watches the ground so he doesn’t trip anyway. This feeling in his chest is more intense than he thinks it has ever been. He breathes in and out, trying to keep a hold of himself. 

They walk away from the base, and deep into the woods, where the moss squishes beneath their feet and the buzzing of mysterious invertebrates is louder than the celebrations. 

They slow down and Poe turns his back to a tree and leans against it. Always smooth and charming, Finn thinks, but his face shows something else. A hint of vulnerability, a bit of fear that he isn’t bothering to hide. Gently, Poe pulls Finn closer by the arms. 

Finn maybe misreads it, but he steps into a hug anyway, because that’s what’s natural for them. He pulls back quickly to look for answers in Poe’s eyes. He’s smiling now, crows feet wrinkles at the edge of his eyelashes. 

“Finn,” he says, leaning his head back against the bark.

“Poe,” Finn says, trying to channel the invincibility he had earlier.

“I know your feelings, better than anyone, you know that right?” He sounds cocky again and Finn scoffs. It’s familiar, though.

“I know _your_ feelings. Better than you might realize,” Finn mutters.

“Then you’re going to stick next to me?” Poe asks.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me you know what I’m talking about,” Poe says, his eyebrows raising.

“I do,” Finn says, leaning into his chest. 

Poe gets his hands on either side of Finn’s neck, his grasp strong, but he lets Finn clear the distance. He moves in, bumps their noses together, then brings their lips together with a desperation he didn’t know he had. He lets his weight press them into the solidness of the tree, tastes the saltiness of Poe’s tears and sweat. Poe’s arms wrap further around his neck, and Finn gets a strong hold of Poe’s belt.

It’s different than the few kisses he’s had. They flash through his mind but he’s instantly back, here, with the best goddamn pilot in the universe pressed up against him. He feels it all, welcomes the flutter of his poor, overwhelmed heart. They move their lips and Poe sighs audibly against him.

Finn moves his lips back but stays close. He tries to be present in this unbelievable moment.

“Wow, General, I must say…” Poe says, smirking and looking up and down Finn’s face.

“Everyone’s going to get annoyed of these general jokes… General,” Finn says, smiling and swaying on the spot.

“Don’t care. Not one bit.” Poe puts his arms around Finn’s waist and tugs him forward.

They kiss again, more intense this time. They stay leaning against the tree, grasping at each other through thick fabric, listening to the sound of celebration and relief in the distance, and Finn feels so, so much.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the first star wars fic i've written but i hope it was enjoyable! you can reblog on tumblr if you want [here](https://det395.tumblr.com/post/189991594812/starlight)


End file.
